Beyond The Horizon
by blueesnow
Summary: Hari Minggu seharusnya merupakan hari kemerdekaan bagi Gray. Bukannya hari kesialan dengan berbagai macam pertanda aneh yang kerap kali mengunjunginya tanpa lelah./"Sudahlah, Gray. Ini cuma kafe maid kok."/Chapter 2/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** © Mashima Hiro. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** sudut pandang orang pertama/Gray's side, bahasa gaul sebagai percakapan sehari-hari, cliché, kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Dibangunkan ketika kau sedang enaknya bermimpi indah pada khayalan tak tergapai, dengan guling berada dalam pelukanmu dan selimut yang sukses melindungimu dari kejamnya suhu ketika malam memainkan perannya—itu adalah surga.

Kenikmatan yang menggiurkan dan patut disyukuri.

Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan—

 _Beep. Beep._

—... sampai pintu neraka mencoba memanggiku lewat perantara iblisnya.

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

 _Bzzzzt_.

Iblis kecil pembawa kematian. Ia yang bernama jam weker.

"..."

Benda mungil yang dapat menghadirkan keuntungan dan kerugian bagi para pemiliknya.

Yah, dilihat dari pandangan sebagian orang, benda sialan itu dibuat agar pemiliknya nanti dapat melakukan tiap kegiatannya dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan karena tidak akan terkejar waktu (misalnya bangun terlambat, atau apa) saat mengistirahatkan diri yang penuh peluh diatas ranjang yang empuk. Atau pun juga, mengingatkannya pada suatu agenda yang akan ia kerjakan bila sewaktu-waktu ia lupa.

Tapi, bagiku—opiniku sendiri yang sungguh bertolak belakang pada sebagian orang umumnya.

Benda sialan itu melimpahkan musibah bagiku.

Mengacaukan segala rencana tipu muslihatku menggunakan kesempatan emas kala mentari datang berkunjung untuk beristirahat dibalik bungkusan selimut yang hangat sejenak.

Suara bising yang gunanya hanya untuk memekakan telinga—berdengung dengan jelas pada kedua lubang telingaku. Menghancurkan indera pendengarku sampai ke akar-akarnya. Menganggu kesenangan manusia untuk menyelinap dibalik selimut untuk menghindari peraliran waktu yang kian berjalan.

"Sialan."

Aku menghempaskan tanganku kasar ke arah pucuk jam—ironis memang, tapi itu kenyataan—berbentuk bulat merah dengan kedua lingkaran hitam pada sisi kanan dan kiri sebagai aksesoris. Sebuah karakter yang tak asing dilihat—jangan tanya aku, kalian pasti tau siapa tanpa aku sebutkan—yang merupakan salah satu maskot di acara kartun tertentu di televisi terpajang dengan sempurna sebagai latar belakang, dimana kedua jarum jam kian bergerak menghitung percepatan waktu.

Dan jangan pernah kalian berpikiran jikalau aku hanya akan menatap karakter favorit anak-anak yang hanya berbalut celana merah itu dalam diam selagi memuja kehadirannya yang rajin membangunkanku tiap hari—sungguh, aku nggak belok. Walaupun harga diri ini masih dengan nekatnya memajang status lajang pada tiap akun sosial medianya—Aku masih lurus kok. Aku masih _menyukai_ seorang gadis.

"Udah bangun, ya? Baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu."

"..."

Gorden nila bercorak motif bunga—jangan tanya aku, bukan aku yang memilih—disingkap secara kasar, memperlihatkan sebuah jendela hasil pahatan kayu sebagai pembungkus kaca dengan cat air putih sebagai pewarna.

Mentari yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya memantulkan sinar andalannya pada kaca jendela dengan sempurna. Sukses membuatku yang masih layu untuk bangun dari ranjang spontan menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah—melindungi kedua bola mataku yang berharga dari sengatannya yang mematikan.

Ah.

Pagi hari bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk memulai segala aktivitas.

"Sengaja agar aku tidak dapat melihat, Ultear?"

Usai dari kegiatan _lindungi-matamu-atau-kau-buta-!_ , aku melirik tajam ke arah si pelaku.

Sesosok gadis cantik jelita—maaf saja, kriterianya masih lebih jauh dari standarku—dengan untaian rambutnya yang panjang menemui punggung. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berdiri dengan angkuh di samping tempat perkara terjadi. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat tepat di depan dada itu semakin membuatku jengkel.

Jujur.

Jika saja aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Jika saja gadis ini tidak menjalin hubungan darah denganku.

Mungkin aku akan bahagia kala mendapati gadis cantik nan manis membangunkanku untuk menyambut pagi hari yang cerah. Mungkin aku tidak akan merutuki kesialannya pagi hari karena mengganggu bunga tidurku.

Apalagi jika ia adalah seorang gadis dengan perilaku (sangat) feminim—aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi kenyataannya...

... aku terlalu _kenal_ gadis ini.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, gadis ini menganut aliran darah yang sama denganku. Saudara—tidak, kakak malah. Kakak sulung lebih tepatnya.

Belum lagi sifatnya yang barbaran membuatku ragu akan jenis kelaminnya.

Terkadang aku heran kenapa dia bisa punya pacar dengan sifatnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan iblis itu.

Dia pakai dukun kali, ya...?

"Ayolah! Berhenti melamun dan segera bangun, Gray!"

Aku memijit pangkal hidungku geram. Hadeh, ini kenapa aku nggak suka dengan makhluk bernama cewek. Apalagi yang jejadian. Idih, ogah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini hari Minggu! Setidaknya biarkan aku bersantai dulu pada hari kemerdekaan ini."

Berbicara dengan Ultear hanya akan membuat kepalaku pusing. Lebih baik aku selesaikan ini secara sepihak secepatnya. Bantal tercintaku masih setia menanti. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Tung—Gray...! Bangun dulu, bangun! Jangan males gini kenapa!"

"Udah, ah! Sekali-sekali males itu ga papa. Malas itu sebagian dari iman."

"Jangan sok keren deh di saat seperti ini! Banguuunnn—!"

"... Iya, iya."

Aku bangun dengan tak rela dari ranjang kesayanganku, bermula dari posisi baring menjadi duduk.

"—... tapi, ntar pas mentari udah pulang ke kampung halamannya deh." Dan aku pun merebahkan diri kembali sekaligus membungkus seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tercinta.

Mengabaikan kemurkaan sang kakak yang tak lama lagi akan bangkit sepenuhnya.

"..."

"G... G-GRAAAYY—!"

— [i] —

Mendapatkan tonjokan maut di pipi pada pagi yang cemerlang itu tidak pernah ku prediksi. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak pernah menginginkannya.

Lagian, siapa juga yang mau ditonjok? Bagian pipi pula!

Untung aja letak gigiku masih berdiri dengan kokoh pada lekatan gusi. Jikalau ada salah satu yang pergi meninggalkan cangkangnya, aku tidak akan segan untuk memanggil utusan hakim agar memenjarakan saudari biadab itu atas nama kekerasan di dalam keluarga!

Kalau bisa, aku aja yang jadi hakimnya! Biar greget.

"Makanya. Kalau aku bilang bangun, ya bangun! Jangan jadi kerbau di pagi hari! Busuk tau."

"Iya, iya."

Cih.

Perasaan si Lyon keparat itu deng yang paling susah dibangunin!

Dihajar sampai pipinya bonyok aja masih tak bergeming sama sekali. Disiramin air comberan dari tetangga sebelah juga masih ga mau bangun-bangun.

Apa kelima inderanya udah gak berfungsi lagi, ya?

Maksudku— _well,_ orang normal macam apa yang masih dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, padahal dirinya udah dinodai oleh err,... sesuatu yang menjijikan. Urgh, aku tidak ingin membayangkannya kembali.

Nggak kerasa? Nggak kecium?

Terkadang, aku jijik sendiri mengingatnya.

"Kalau urusan Lyon, kamu nggak perlu risau. Ia bangun lebih awal daripadamu—err... dua puluh menit yang lalu."

 _... hah?_

"Entah kenapa hari ini dia semangat banget. Baru aja aku mau masuk ke kamarnya, dia udah selesai mandi malah. Lengkap dengan parfumnya yang bikin aku mual. Urgh..."

 _WTF._

"Maka dari itu Gray. Pas di meja makan nanti... tahan aja, ya."

"..."

Seusai mengucapkan hal tersebut, Ultear segera berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan adik bungsunya tercinta yang masih membatu di tempat. Mencoba untuk menelaah kembali ucapan kakaknya, jika sewaktu-waktu indera pendengarnya lagi _error_ atau apa.

Sungguh.

Apanya yang spesial hari ini...?

— [i] —

Persis apa yang Ultear bicarakan padaku.

Semuanya terlihat nyata kala sosok itu tertangkap di mata.

"Oh, hei, Gray! Kusut banget tuh muka?"

Yang pertama kali menyapaku adalah Lyon, lengkap dengan setelan kemeja putih dan cardigan hitam yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, wajah Lyon seperti habis dicuci pakai sabun tujuh hari tujuh malam. Terlalu mengkilap untuk dilihat. Aku serasa melihat kepala Jura- _sensei_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yah, terserah. Lo sendiri, seneng banget keliatannya."

Aku menarik kursi kosong yang tersisa, menempatkan diri dengan nyaman sembari menunggu waktunya si koki handal menghidangkan makanan.

"Haha, keliatan, ya?"

Lyon tertawa hambar. Ia mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali di udara, sementara tangannya yang lain sedang berusaha menopang dagu.

Aku meliriknya malas. "Keliatan banget."

"Ah, masa? Haha."

"Udah, lo jangan sok baik deh ke gue. Pasti ada maunya, lo kan?"

Sekali tembak langsung kena.

Lyon langsung terdiam seketika. Mulutnya yang sering mengoceh panjang lebar dan tak jelas itu terkatup rapat. Seolah-olah aku telah menginjak ranjau yang tepat.

"Kenapa lo? Memangnya ada yang istimewa ya, hari ini?"

Lyon menautkan kedua alisnya. Dengan dahi yang berkerut layaknya orang lansia, ia menatapku penuh kebingungan.

Aku hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis untuk membalas.

"Lo... lupa, Gray?"

"Apanya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Lyon menautkan kedua alisnya lagi. Lebih rapat dari yang tadi. Lebih sok cakep dari yang sebelumnya.

Berhasil untuk membuatku hampir bangkit dari kursi hanya untuk mencari kantong muntah terdekat.

"... beneran lo gak inget?"

"Ya, gue tanya apaan?"

"Ya, yang itu... beneran lo gak ingat apa-apa?"

"Kalau gue inget, ya gak mungkin gue nanya ama lo kan!"

Lama-lama risih juga ngomong dengan si Lyon kampret.

Andai aja dia bukan saudaraku yang lebih tua (aku nggak sudi nyebut dia dengan panggilan kakak, cuih.), mungkin sekarang ini aku sudah menjadikannya samsak sementara di kamar.

Lumayan buat latihan. Lumayan buat hiburan.

Alias kata; _it's fun_.

"Hoo, ada apa nih pada ngobrol bareng? Kok nggak ngajak-ngajak sih?"

Datang tak diundang membawa malapetaka.

Ultear si sialan menghampiri panggung. Lengkap dengan senyuman bak pelangi penuh gula imitasi miliknya.

"Urusan cowok. Lo mah pergi aja sana. Telpon gebetan lo si Zeref, Jellal, atau siapa gitu."

Baru saja ingin menarik kursi kosong yang berhadapan denganku, Ultear menghentikan tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah, membuat untaian rambutnya turun mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"..."

"G-Gray... sebaiknya lo jangan nyebutin nama itu lagi deh—"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Apa yang salah dengan cowok-cowok sok _gentle_ di depan muka itu? Perasaan mereka dulunya kan gebetan Ultear semua.

Kalau nggak salah juga, mereka semua masih pada jomblo, kok. Masih bisa digaet. Masih bisa jadi target tebar pesona.

Tapi, itu juga...

—... _Dulu_ nya sih.

Nggak tau—dan nggak mau tau—kalau sekarang.

"Gray... apa maksud lo tadi, hm?"

Selagi aku menunggu balasan dari saudara sok cakep di depan meja, si iblis berperawakan manusia itu kembali mengamuk. Meja tua tak terawat di hadapannya itu telah menjadi korban pertama yang tumbang.

"..."

Ultear menggebrak meja dengan telapak tangannya. Kedua bola matanya berkilatan merah, menatapku tajam penuh kebencian.

Uh-oh.

Lagi-lagi aku menginjak ranjau yang tepat.

"..."

"Su... Sudahlah, Kak Ultear! Gray tadi hanya ingin membicarakan tentang agenda hari ini aja kok!"

Alibi yang bagus, Lyon. Pantas saja kau dijuluki sebagai "Sang Pangeran" di klub drama. Wajah memelasmu itu sungguh membuatku mual.

"... Agenda?"

Begitu kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sekelebat aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh Ultear pudar seketika. Menguap kala sanggahan sang adik mendengung di telinganya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah ya kalau aku bertanya."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

Selagi si iblis itu menempatkan diri di kursi, aku merogoh _gadget_ yang terselip di saku baju. Mengecek hal-hal terbaru yang telah aku lewatkan sejak berlayar di kasur semalaman.

"Kau... tidak mendapat pemberitahuan dari grupmu?"

"Hah? Grup apa?"

"Grup ya, grup lah. _Chat group_ , bodoh."

"Itu pun aku juga tahu! Maksudnya grup yang mana?"

Sialan. Dasar kedua kakak bedebah memang.

Kerjaannya ngeselin orang mulu. Seneng banget nyari dosa.

"Itu lho, guild yang kamu masuki itu. Apa namanya? Yang di game _The Mage of Fiore_."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

" _The Mage of Fiore_? Fairy Tail?"

Ultear langung menjetikkan jarinya. "Nah iya, itu!"

Lyon hanya terkekeh pelan di seberang sana. Menatap tingkah laku kakak tertua yang tak tahu malu di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya Gray, setiap _guild_ di _The Mage of Fiore_ sedang berencana untuk melaksanakan acara kopi darat. Mereka memilih ibu kota, Tokyo, sebagai acuannya. Ya, mungkin saja kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal disana."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Mencermati penjelasan Lyon sembari melihat-lihat pemberitahuan _unread messages_ di WhatsApp yang sudah menumpuk hingga ribuan.

Pantas saja Lyon jadi super duper rapi hari ini. Kalau tidak ada acara seperti itu, aku taruhan ia pasti masih kencan dengan gulingnya di kasur sampai menjelang petang.

" _Guild_ kami, Crime Sorciere dan Lamia Scale, juga turut serta mengikuti acara tersebut. Makanya aku dan Lyon sudah bersiap-siap sedaritadi. Toh, lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok. Jadi—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!"

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas udara—tepat menghadap ke wajah Ultear. Memberikannya sinyal untuk beberapa jeda waktu.

Ultear menautkan kedua alisnya. Walau bibir ranumnya yang dipoles _lipgloss_ tipis itu melengkung tipis ke atas, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia sudah kesal setengah mati saat ini.

Untung saja ia memiliki prinsip untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang feminim. Jika tidak, mungkin saja aku sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat saat ini juga.

"Kau masuk ke _guild_ Crime Sorciere?"

Ultear mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan—!?"

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi, menghantam meja makan yang sudah berusia lama itu dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"..."

"Sejak kapan lo masuk _guild_ baru lagi!? Perasaan kemarin lo masih di Grimoire Heart, deng!"

Seingatku, karakter yang Ultear gunakan masih menyandang status sebagai salah satu anggota _guild_ yang masuk ke dua puluh besar; yaitu Grimoire Heart.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas sewaktu mengambil misi bersama dengannya semalam. Saat itu, ia masih berstatus anggota tetap Grimoire Heart. Ia bahkan mendapat kepercayaan sebagai wakil ketua _Guild_.

Ada hal apa sampai ntuh anak pindah guild dalam sekejap.

Aku memicingkan mata, menatap Ultear penuh selidik. "Kapan lo pindah _guild_?"

Tanpa merasa ragu, Ultear menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Kemarin. Ada beberapa konflik yang muncul di Grimoire Heart. Awalnya sih tidak terlalu besar amat, tapi semuanya melebih-lebihkannya sehingga terjadi perselisihan antar anggota. Karena sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi berada di _guild_ , semuanya memutuskan untuk membubarkannya."

"Lalu?"

Ada beberapa jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Di saat semuanya bubar, aku dan Meredy berniat untuk berkelana bersama. Kami pindah ke Kota Hargeon dan mencari penginapan. Di saat kami berniat untuk mengalahkan beberapa monster di dalam perjalanan, kami berdua bertemu dengan Jellal."

"... Jellal?"

"Iya, Jellal. Jellal Fernandes."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. "Yakin Jellal? Bukan ilusi lo atau semacamnya?"

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Po-Pokoknya! Usai aku bertemu dengan Jellal, ia—"

"— _Aku_? Bukannya tadi kami, ya?"

 ** _JDUAK!_**

"YA, APAPUN LAH ITU, YA TUHAN!"

Aku meringis pelan selagi mengusap pucuk kepala yang sudah menjadi korban tangan Ultear untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sial. Aku jadi malas untuk mengerjainya lagi.

Kenapa cewek yang sedang PMS itu sungguh menyebalkan?

(Btw, aku tahu Ultear lagi dapet bulan ini sewaktu ngeliat dia yang lagi _bocor_ pas main _gadget_ di sofa. Dia mainnya sambil baring-baringan lagi, ya ampun. Sungguh greget sekali. Cuman beritahu itu aja, aku langsung dihajar bolak-balik)

"Jadi, apa lagi?" Tanyaku sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Ultear mendengus pelan, lalu kembali bersuara. "Ia hanya bertanya tentang Grimoire Heart. Aku dan Meredy menjelaskan kejadiannya, dan tiba-tiba ia mengajakku dan Meredy untuk membuat sebuah _guild_."

"Dan, _guild_ itu... Crime Sorciere?"

"Ya, begitulah. Awalnya hanya bertiga, tapi sekarang kami sudah mendapatkan empat anggota yang cukup kuat dan sudah menempatkan diri pada peringkat 31 se-Fiore."

"31? Hanya tujuh orang?"

Aku hampir membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Siapapun mereka itu, Jellal merupakan pria yang sungguh menyeramkan. Otaknya memang bukan main-main karena sudah meneliti dan bahkan merekrut anggota-anggota yang tak kalah jauh menyeramkannya dari dia sendiri.

Ia bukanlah pria yang boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

"Yep. Begitulah ceritanya."

Ultear menyandarkan dirinya pada bantalan kursi, lalu mulai meneguk minumannya—entahlah, mungkin teh darjeeling seperti biasa atau apa—dengan kata _anggun_.

"Walaupun begitu, Lamia Scale juga tidak akan kalah dari kakak. Kami juga sudah berjuang selama ini. Akan lebih baik jika kalian tidak meremehkan kami."

Di sebelah kursi, Lyon tak kalah _anggun_ nya dengan si kakak. Sembari mengunyah beberapa potong daging di mulut, kedua tangannya tak mau mengalah untuk melayani si pemilik. Sendok yang digenggam tangan kanannya menangkup beberapa nasi, sedangkan garpu di sebelahnya menahan potongan daging yang dilumeri saus. Saling menahan diri untuk tak memasukkan keduanya bersamaan ke dalam mulut.

Eh, sial!

Udah selesai masak, ya? Aku nggak nyadar sama sekali.

Aku segera melempar pandang ke arah bawah, menatap tatanan makananku yang sudah tersaji rapi di atas meja.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

 _Makasih tuan koki! Kau yang terbaik~!_

Tak kuasa menahan lapar, aku segera menyambar sendok perak di samping piring dan memulai acara sarapan pagi dengan hikmat. Menyantap berbagai macam lauk pauk yang tertera—dan bahkan sempat bersaing dengan Lyon hanya karena kekurangan jatah makanan.

Di sela-sela makan, Ultear bersuara, menganggu acara makanku yang tertunda.

"Jadi, Gray? Bagaimana dengan _guild_ mu?"

Aku terdiam. Cukup lama hingga aku meletakkan kembali sendok di genggaman tangan ke atas piring.

"Ya... sepertinya."

"Huh?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Aku melirik ke arah _gadget_ yang terletak tak jauh di samping piring, bersinar cukup terang karena aku lupa menutup _lock_ nya tadi.

Layar yang terbuka masih menampilkan kumpulan chat absurd nan gaje dari _guild_ aneh yang kumasuki. _Baloon_ pojok bawah yang masih tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya menarik perhatianku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Mereka ikut. Berarti aku juga ikut."

"Benarkah?"

Ultear nampaknya antusias mendengarnya. Ia menatapku penuh binaran, memastikan jawaban yang akan kukeluarkan saat itu juga.

"Ya, begitulah." Ujarku sembari mengalihkan perhatian.

Aku kembali melirik layar _gadget_ tadi. Membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh pemuda paling idiot yang pernah kutemui.

 ** _Dragonfly / Natsu_**  
 _Minna! Jangan lupa, hari ini ya!  
Jam sembilan pagi, di Le Café, Tokyo! XD  
sent 07.12_

* * *

 ** _A/N:  
_** Well, hello there, fandom FT.  
Udah lama nggak main kesini lagi jadi kangen-/nak Walau pas dulu itu seringnya ngejelajahin fanfic english wkwk.

Yah, salam kenal buat semuanya yang ada di fandom FT indo.  
Saya harap anda mau menerima saya yang newbie ini(?) Dih, ngejer anime FT 2014 sampai ngebaca manganya sampai update yang sekarang itu memang sungguh sengsara, wkwk.  
Jadi nyesel dulu karena pernah break(?) sama FT dulu pas naik kelas sembilan X'D

Oh iya, ini bukan bashing chara kok. Tenang aja.  
Gray Fullboxer(?) cuma ditindas sama dinistakan aja(?) Nggak macam2-/ditendang

Oh iya, saya mau nanya pendapat readers nih.

Bagusnya, game MMORPG kayak biasa, atau ngikutin trend sekarang—yang lagi asik2nya ngikutin gaya game VR MMORPG? (Btw, bagi yg nggak tau bedanya mereka berdua, VR MMORPG kelebihannya itu kayak SAO sih. Main gamenya sesuka hati—secara virtual.)

Ya... sekian dari saya.  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua:)

Signed,  
blueesnow


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** © Mashima Hiro. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** sudut pandang orang pertama/Gray's side, bahasa gaul sebagai percakapan sehari-hari, cliché, kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Andai kata saat ini terompet sangkakala telah ditiupkan, jangan lupa untuk mengingatkanku beberapa hal.

Atau misalnya; tolong ingatkan aku untuk menelpon Ultear saat ini juga.

Tolong!

"Ada apa, Gray? Kau tidak masuk?"

Di sebelah, Lyon memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapku penuh kebingungan sembari mengeryitkan dahinya.

Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk memasuki neraka secepat itu?

Sebetapa bencinya kah kau terhadap terhadap adikmu ini?

Jujur.

Dulu, aku memang suka mengganggumu. Dimulai menyembunyikan sendalmu, mengirimi pesan terror, diberi beban berat menyiramimu air comberan, lalu tak sengaja mengoyakkan kertas ulangan kimiamu yang tak tuntas itu.

Tapi itu semua semata-mata hanyalah kamuflase dari sebetapa banyaknya kasih sayangku yang sungguh tulus terhadapmu. Ya, mungkin hanya beberapa saja sih—

"Ayolah, Gray! Cepetan, ah."

Tidak!

Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku dengan tangan hinamu!

Tak pernahkah kau berpikir seberapa lamanya aku berdiam di kamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkannya dari najis sepertimu? Tidak!

"Gray, kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Itu hanya—"

Diam!

Jangan sebutkan nama hina itu!

Jangan—

"—kafe _maid_ kok."

"..."

—sebutkan...

"..."

Bangunan kokoh yang berdiri tegap dihadapanku seolah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sesaat tapak kakiku sepenuhnya menyentuh area terlarang itu. Dengan bantuan Lyon (Sial! Dia menyeretku!), aku dihadapkan oleh pintu neraka yang siap menerkamku ke dalam perutnya. Melahapku penuh hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Sudahlah Gray. Ini _cuma_ kafe _maid_ kok."

Cuma, ndasmu!

Mau dikemanakan tampangku kalau ada temen sekolah yang tahu kalau seorang Gray Fullbuster memasuki sebuah kafe _maid_!?

Gray Fullbuster lho!

Si pendiam yang jarang bersosialisasi itu! Yang kadang suka marah-marah nggak jelas itu!

Sungguh... Kenapa aku bisa melewatkan kesan pertamaku semasa SMA hingga hancur seperti itu?

Sial.

Sembari mengapit kepalaku ke dalam ketiaknya (Tumben banget dia makai parfum super duper wangi itu. Aku serasa mau pingsan, tolong), tangan kanannya yang leluasa mulai meraih gagang pintu. Membuka pintu kematian dengan deringan bel yang berbunyi sebagai iringan lagunya.

Selagi menunggu detik-detik penentuan kematianku yang tak lama lagi ini, aku mengukir sebuah tekad yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hati.

Setelah masuk ke neraka ini.

Setelah menemui semua anggota yang berkumpul.

Dan setelah bertemu si pucuk salam sialan itu...

—... aku yakin akan menghajarnya sepuasnya—!

ARGH, NATSU SIALAN—!

...

 ** _OrangeBlossom / Lucy  
_** _Le Café?  
Bukannya itu Le Maid Café ya, Natsu...?  
sent 08.53_

— [ii] —

"Selamat datang kembali, _Goshuujin-sama_!"

Seorang _maid_ dengan pakaian khasnya yang berenda-renda datang menghampiri, menyambut kedatangan kami dengan sebuah baki di dalam dekapannya.

Aku begidik ngeri menatap tata ruang disini. Seharusnya semuanya ini tampak normal seperti kafe-kafe lainnya. Yang berbeda cuma pakaian pelayannya sama pelayanannya saja.

Tapi...

... terlalu banyak poster _maid_ dengan baju kekurangan bahan yang dipajang, astajim!

 _Aku kepengen keluar secepatnya dari sini..._

"Permisi. Kami ingin menanyakan teman kami yang sudah memesan tempat disini."

Lyon yang pertama kali tampak berani untuk melakukan kontak dengan _maid_ tadi. Ia berjalan melangkahkan kakinya sekali, lalu mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum tipis—walau yang kulihat cuma wajahnya yang kayak nahan kebelet, plis.

"Ya, dengan nama siapa ya kalau boleh tahu?"

"Ng... Sherry dan Natsu kalau nggak salah."

"Oh, mari saya antar! Mereka juga nampaknya baru saja hadir."

 _Maid_ itu menggiring kami masuk ke markasnya lebih dalam lagi. Sesekali aku melirik sekeliling, memerhatikan tingkah laku para pelanggan dan para pelayan disini.

" _Onii-chan_ ~! _Onii-chan_ mau aku tulisin apa di omelettenya?"

"Terserah Minami- _chan_ aja deh. Apapun yang Minami- _chan_ tulis, bakal _onii-chan_ terima dengan senang hati kok."

"Duh~! Minami- _chan_ jadi galau nih~"

Astajim.

" _Goshuujin-sama_ , anda mau pesan apa, ya?"

"Kalau misalnya aku bilang, 'aku hanya ingin memesanmu seorang saja', apa itu boleh, Haruna- _chan_?"

"Eh... i-itu, ng... nggak boleh pasti! Dasar mesum, _hmph_."

 _Maid_ _tsundere_ kah itu?!

" _Honey_ , sehabis ini kamu mau kemana~?"

"Hari ini aku free lho, _Honey_. Kalau kamu mau, ke apartemenku aja nanti malam."

"Istri kamu...?"

"Tenang aja, _Honey_ ~ Dia lagi pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Nanti malam jangan khawatir."

"Oke~ Mau berapa ronde ntar malam, _Honey_?"

"Sampai kamu nggak bisa gerak aja deh, hihi."

"Duh, jangan gitu ah~"

...

Oke, nampaknya aku butuh obat mata deh.

— [ii] —

Seusai menggiring kami hingga ke sisi terdalam markasnya, _maid_ itu berhenti pada pojok ruangan, dimana sudah ada berbelasan orang yang sudah asik-asiknya nongkrong tanpa peduli tempat dimana ia berada.

"Nah, yang ini pesanannya nona Sherry." Ujarnya sembari mempersilahkan salah satu dari kami untuk berpisah menuju tempat masing-masing.

Selagi kami berdua masih berdiam memperhatikan keadaan, seorang gadis dengan bando kucing hitamnya melambaikan tangan disana. Berusaha untuk meraih salah satu atensi dari kami berdua yang masih termangu tak bersuara disini.

"Lyonn! Disini, disini!"

Lyon menyipitkan matanya, mencari sosok si pemilik suara yang kian melontarkan namanya.

"Oh, Sherry! Disitu kau rupanya!"

Setelah berhasil menemukan lokasi si gadis _nekomimi_ yang kuyakini namanya Sherry tadi, Lyon segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan saudara kecilnya yang harus pasrah berduaan dengan seorang _maid_ untuk sementara waktu.

"Nah, nampaknya Lyon- _sama_ sudah menemukan teman-temannya."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, memamerkan senyuman polos bak gula imitasi miliknya tiada henti.

"Ya, ya, begitulah." Aku mendecih kesal, berusaha untuk tak keluar kendali di kafe feminim ini. "Kalau begitu tolong antarkan aku ke tempat yang dipesan Natsu." Lanjutku ketus.

"Tempat Natsu- _san_ ada di lantai dua lho~ Kita harus kembali ke aula depan, mengambil jalan memutar tadi, lalu menaiki anak tangga didekat pintu utama!"

"..."

"Huh? Anda kenapa, _Goshuujin-sama_...?"

"..."

Oh, sial.

— [ii] —

"Nama anda Gray- _sama_ ya, _Goshuujin-sama_?"

"Hn."

"Gray- _sama_ dan Lyon- _sama_... apakah kalian berdua kerabat dekat?"

"Saudara lebih tepatnya."

"Eh, benarkah!? Kok tidak mirip, ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Hee~? Agak menyayangkan, ya..."

 _—_ _APANYA COBA!?_

Setelah ditinggalkan secara miris oleh Lyon tanpa mempedulikan nasib adik bungsunya itu, aku segera dihantam oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan tak berujung oleh _maid_ tak kenal batas itu.

Seharusnya jalan memutar tadi hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, tapi mendengar suaranya yang tak berhenti bergema di kepalaku, aku serasa melakukan perjalanan tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa perbekalan.

 _Aku kepengen cepet-cepet pulang..._

"Baiklah, Gray- _sama_! Ini dia tangga menuju lantai dua!"

Seakan Tuhan telah mendengar tangisan hatiku, Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap anak tangga yang menjulang tinggi menghadapiku. Gadis yang tadinya menjadi pemandu sementaraku tersenyum simpul, berpaling ke arahku dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menemani anda lebih lama lagi, Gray- _sama_. Tapi, seusai anda menaiki anak tangga ini, anda pastinya dapat melihat beberapa kumpulan orang yang memonopoli pojok ruangan. Nah! Disitulah tempat Natsu- _san_ berada."

"Jadi... yang ada di lantai dua itu cuma Natsu sama temen-temannya aja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk riang. "Tepat! Habisnya... Natsu- _san_ bersikeras untuk memesan lantai dua penuh entah untuk apa. Awalnya manajer menolak, tetapi... ya, kau tahulah apa jadinya." Ia tersenyum kecut, menahan rasa kesal yang telah dipendam lama.

 _Yah... anak itu sih... aku sudah tahu persis senekat apa ntuh anak._

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri dulu. Terima kasih untuk waktunya yang singkat."

 _Hei, hei, hei... bukankah kata terima kasih itu seharusnya dilontarkan dari mulutku? Ah, ya sudahlah._

"Ya, sama-sama. Terima kasih juga karena sudah menunjukkan tempatnya, ng..."

Aku menyipitkan mataku, membaca _name tag_ yang tertera di pakaiannya.

"Juvia," suara soprannya mendengung di telinga, membuatku mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk menatap paras wajahnya.

Awalnya aku memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan—karena aku sibuk berkomat-kamit memikirkan rencana untuk menghajar si pucuk salam sialan itu—tetapi wajah mungil beserta pipi tirusnya itu membuatku terpana untuk sesaat.

Ia memiliki rambut biru bergelombang hingga menyentuh punggung. Kedua buah matanya dipenuhi dengan biru laut yang menyejukkan, membuat hatiku seakan ditenggelamkan ombak melihatnya.

Tak seperti para _maid_ yang baru-baru ini aku lirik, gadis itu hanya mengenakan alat _make up_ yang tipis. Ia tak membutuhkan dempulan bedak—karena kulit putih porselennya sudah cukup menyita perhatian. Hanya sebuah _lipgloss_ dan _eyeliner_ yang cukup tebal yang digunakannya. Cukup untuk menjeratku dalam pesonanya.

"Nama saya adalah Juvia Lockser. Mohon bantuannya ya, Gray-sama."

Usai menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, Juvia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, menampilkan senyuman paling manis yang pernah kulihat dari wajahnya.

"Err, ya... sama-sama."

Aku menggaruk tengkuk bawahku, memilih untuk menatap langit-langit ketimbang meleleh akibat senyuman maut tadi.

 _Ah, sial... Lo kok nggak cowok banget sih ,Gray!_

"Kalau begitu, Juvia permisi dulu."

"Ng, ya... baiklah."

Dengan sebuah baki di pelukannya, Juvia segera berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya berada. Menyisakan punggung mungilnya yang tampak di jangkauan mataku.

"Juvia Lockser... ya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, berusaha untuk menelusuri beberapa memori yang berada di dalam kepalaku.

"Entah kenapa aku serasa pernah mendengarnya... tapi dimana, ya?"

— [ii] —

Berbeda dari penjelasan Juvia yang baru saja kudengar, pojok ruangan bukanlah satu-satunya tempat yang dimonopoli mereka. Sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa si bodoh itu memesan satu lantai penuh untuk acara pertemuan ini.

Sesaat aku menunjukkan kepala, kedua pria yang duduk tak jauh dari tangga segera menatapku penuh selidik. Matanya yang melotot seakan meminta penjelasan atas keberadaanku yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu, tunggu," aku mengangkat kedua buah tanganku ke atas udara, menandakan jikalau aku bukanlah seorang maling ataupun teroris. "Aku juga salah satu member Fairy Tail. Diundang oleh si bodoh tak tahu malu itu di _chat group_."

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

Seakan mengerti ejekan tersirat yang kulontarkan, si salam bedebah itu menunjukkan dirinya. Berlari ke arahku dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal kuat.

"Aku hanya bilang si bodoh! Memangnya kau ngaku kau itu bodoh!?"

Aku segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Menunggu serangan pertama yang bakal dikeluarkan oleh si bodoh sialan itu.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hingga tidak bisa menyadarinya, huh!? Dasar maniak es!"

"Apa maksudmu, huh!? Dasar anak mami!"

"Gu-Gue bukan anak mami!"

"Jangan pura-pura lo, _flamehead_!"

Si salam itu mendecih kesal. Ia segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap-siap untuk melayangkan tinjuannya dalam kurun waktu dekat—mengingat jarak kami hanya tersisa beberapa meter.

"Berhentilah dengan ucapan omong kosongmu itu! Dasar mesum!"

 _—_ _M-Mesum dia bilang!? Kampret!_

"GUE BUKAN MESUM, SIALAN!"

Terpancing oleh amarah, kedua kakiku segera berlari ke arah si salam itu. Siap untuk menghajar wajah idiotnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku selama ini.

Ketika jarak di antara kami sudah terpaut tiga meter, sekilas aku melihat sebuah siluet merah melewati kami berdua secepat kilat.

Wajah Natsu yang mengerang kesakitan adalah hal terakhir yang dapat kulihat sebelum kesadaranku ikut menghilang sewaktu aku merasakan pukulan telak di tengkuk kepala.

— [ii] —

"Sial. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Erza itu sungguh berbahaya di duta maupun dumay?"

"Erza tidak berbahaya kok! Dia manis lho!"

"Manis darimananya coba!?"

"Natsu. Sebagai seorang pria, kau sungguh tidak peka..."

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara yang cukup asing memenuhi gendang telingaku. Gelombang suara yang merambat ke telinga berhasil untuk meraih kesadaranku kembali.

Sewaktu aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, satu-dua orang yang berada di jangkauan mataku mulai terlihat jelas. Si salam bedebah dan seorang gadis asing berhelai madu.

"Gilaaa—! Yang tadi itu apaan!?"

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat, mengusap tengkuk kepalaku yang masih berdenyut menahan sakit.

 _Siapapun orang itu, aku cukup salut dengan serangannya yang tiba-tiba..._

"Gray! Kamu sudah sadar?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala, bertemu pandang dengan iris karamel coklat yang menatapku penuh kelegaan.

"Cih. Apa-apaan tuh, sok manis banget."

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu!?"

"Nggak~! Aku nggak ngomong apa-apa kok!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha untuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Erza tadi memukulnya cukup keras. Apakah Gray benar-benar tidak apa?"

Seorang gadis platina datang menghampiri, dengan sebuah baki berisikan segelas minuman yang cukup menggiurkan.

"Ah, Mira- _san_! Entahlah, aku tidak tau."

"Begitu."

Sadar bahwa sedaritadi aku memperhatikannya, gadis platina itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Sembari tersenyum lebar, ia menawarkan sebuah minuman dingin yang berada di atas baki tadi kepadaku.

"Ini limun dingin. Cobalah diminum, Gray."

"Uh... ya baiklah."

Aku menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati. Sebelum aku mulai meminumnya, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya, "Btw, siapa ya?"

Gadis platina itu tersenyum lembut. Sembari memiringkan kepala, ia menjawab.

"Mira, Mirajane Strauss. Salam kenal Gray."

"... hwah?"

Aku langsung membatu di tempat. Membiarkan limun dingin di mulutku berceceran di atas kemeja putih yang kukenakan.

"Ya ampun, Gray! Jangan melamun!"

"Oi, mesum! Jangan kekanakan gitu, woi!"

"Duh! Natsu, ambilin handuk atau apa gitu! Cepetan!"

"Kok mesti gue!?"

"Cepetan, bodoh!"

 _Duk!_

"A-Aye, sir!"

— [ii] —

"Mira? Lo yakin itu Mira?"

Sedikit berbisik, aku mendekatkan diri ke telinga Natsu. Meminimalisirkan jarak agar yang bersangkutan tak dapat mendengar percakapan konyol ini.

"Iya, itu Mira! Yang suka ngajak berantem di chat!" Natsu menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia segera melemparkan handuk putih di tangannya tepat ke wajahku. "Mending lo cepat-cepat bersihin tuh badan, deh! Najis gue."

"Sialan. Dari dulu lo emang nggak bisa diajak bersahabat!"

"Dih, siapa juga yang mau bersahabat sama lo."

"Terserah deh." Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Natsu! Gray! Apa kalian udah selesai?"

Gadis pirang yang tadinya berdebat dengan Natsu melambaikan tangannya. Menghampiri kami berdua dengan dua buah gelas limun di tangannya.

"Oh, Lucy!" Natsu balas melambaikan tangannya juga. Ketika kedua matanya menangkap kedua buah gelas limun di tangan gadis itu, ia kembali bersuara lagi. "Itu buat siapa?"

"Ini?" Gadis bernama Lucy itu mengangkat dua buah gelas limun di tangannya. Natsu hanya mengangguk singkat. "Ooohh. Ini buat Gray... sama punyaku!" Ujarnya riang.

"Ja-Jahat—! Punya gue!?"

"Ambil sendiri sana~!"

"Nggak setia kawan banget lo!"

"Biarin." Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Natsu, tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku si salam konyol itu.

"Oh iya, Gray. Nih pengganti yang tadi!"

"O-oke, makasih Lucy."

Aku menerima pemberiannya hati-hati. Jaga-jaga jikalau aku menumpahkan isinya untuk yang kedua kalinya nanti.

"Duh, Natsu! Jangan ngambek gitu ah!"

"Siapa juga yang ngambek."

"Nggak ada orang yang jongkok gak jelas di pojokan kalau bukan ngambek, idiot."

"Entah, deh!"

 _... Dasar kekanak-kanakan._

Lucy mendengus geli. Ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu sembari mendekatkan segelas limun dingin ke pipinya.

"Nih, buat yang ngambek~! Kita segelas aja, ya?"

Natsu terbelalak. Butuh proses hingga pemuda itu mengambil alih limun dingin tersebut seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya-Ya udah deh kalau lo memaksa!"

 _... Tsun sekali. Sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya—dan aku tak menyangka kau tumbuh seperti begini, Natsu... aku menyesal karena pernah berteman denganmu dulu..._

Aku memandang _ilfeel_ tindakan pasangan bodoh itu di depanku.

Natsu hanya meneguk minumannya hingga seperempat gelas. Dengan wajah sok kerennya, ia menyerahkan kembali gelas tersebut ke arah Lucy—membuat gadis berhelai madu itu sedikit bingung.

"Bagian gue udah. Sekarang lo minum."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, si salam _tsun_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kawanan Fairy Tail yang berkumpul di dekat jendela. Ia merekatkan syal kotak-kotaknya erat ke wajah. Meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Lucy yang masih terperangah dengan tindakan konyolnya.

...

 _Wait._

Apa cuma aku aja yang nyadar atau apa...?

Telinganya Natsu... memerah?

— [ii] —

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah perkumpulan Fairy Tail bersama Lucy—kami sempat mengobrol untuk beberapa waktu—siluet merah yang aku lihat sewaktu ingin menghajar Natsu kembali memperlihatkan dirinya.

Gerakannya sungguh cepat seperti kilat.

Dan sewaktu aku memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, ia sudah berada di depanku—... meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lantai, dengan lutut yang ditekuk dan kepala menyentuh lantai sepenuhnya.

Belum selesai aku ingin berteriak kencang, siluet merah yang kini bersujud di hadapanku memotong cepat.

"Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku!"

 _... he?_

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin melerai kalian berdua! Tapi... tapi... kumohon maafkan aku! Kalau bisa, hukumlah aku semaumu!"

"..."

"E-Erza... kau tidak perlu seperti itu."

Lucy segera mengambil langkah cepat. Ia menarik gadis bersurai merah itu hingga berdiri.

"Ta-Tapi, Lucy... aku..."

Gadis itu masih sesenggukan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap ke arahku penuh harapan.

Lucy di sebelahnya hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya—memberikan kode cepat kepadaku.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk kepalaku malas.

 _Dih... aku nggak pernah menyangka seorang Erza yang kerjaannya marah-marah di chat bisa jadi lemah begini di duta. Dunia maya memang sesuatu deh._

"Udah, udah, nggak papa." Aku mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Kalau yang begituan sih udah biasa kali. Aku udah sering dihajar kakakku sendiri kalau misalnya dia kesal." Lanjutku santai.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya—tak mengerti akan apa yang kubicarakan. Sementara Lucy membulatkan matanya, ia menatapku seperti ' _kau serius!?_ ' dengan wajah horror.

Aku hanya mengangguk malas.

Ah, mengingat tonjokannya Ultear tadi pagi aja udah bikin aku kesal setengah mati. Apalagi dengan kejadian yang lebih parah daripada itu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena belum pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit gegara si kakak bedebah itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu."

Aku menoleh, menatap ke arah Natsu sembari menaikkan alis. "Apaan?"

"Yang kau bilang kakak itu... maksudmu Ultear?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

"Hoo." Natsu menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Dia makin cantik, gak?"

—Oke, kok pembicaraannya jadi melenceng begini?

"Malah makin ngeselin menurut gue."

"Emangnya setiap pagi lo dapat berapa tonjokan?"

"Tergantung keberuntungan."

"Dih, itu mah masih mending! Gue aja paling sedikit, dapat lima tonjokan dari bokap! Bwuahahah—!"

—Dan itu patut lo ketawain? Plis deh, Natsu.

"Igneel masih sering ngehajar lo?"

"Bukan ngehajar. Ngasih _ajaran_ aja."

"Ya, sama aja itu!"

Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku kembali bernostalgia ria bersama Natsu. Meninggalkan para kawanan _guild_ yang hanya bengong karena tak dapat menanggapi arah pembicaraan kami.

"Gray, Natsu..."

Lucy menatap ke arah kami berdua sembari mengerutkan dahinya. Samar-samar, aku dapat melihat peluh keringat menuruni pipi porselennya.

""Apaan?""

"Kalian berdua..." Lucy meneguk salivanya. Masih dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan, iris karamelnya berkilat menatapi kami berdua.

Di saat hening menyelimuti. Dengan kicauan burung gereja mengepakkan sayapnya, riuh keramaian di lantai dasar, dan sampai seekor cicak menangkap mangsanya—barulah Lucy melanjutkan.

Kalimat pertanyaan keramat yang seharusnya tak dipertanyakan lolos dari bibir ranumnya.

"Kalian berdua... err... nggak homo, kan?"

"..."

"..."

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Jarum panjang jam kian berputar—mengikuti peraliran waktu yang kian berjalan. Selagi semuanya menatap ke arah kami dengan mata yang melotot, waktuku dan Natsu serasa sudah berhenti.

Seakan seperti ada sebuah bongkahan es yang datang membekukan kami berdua.

"Eh..." Lucy mengerjapkan matanya. "Ke-Kenapa!? Natsu! Gray?"

Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke arahku dan juga Natsu. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari kami yang dapat sadarkan diri.

Sewaktu Lucy meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu kami, yang terjadi hanyalah terjatuhnya raga tubuh kami berdua ke bawah lantai.

Menimbulkan kepanikan di lantai dua, Le Maid Café untuk ke sekian kalinya.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Plis, ini apa-apaan-/hush  
Gegara ditimpuk ratusan soal fisika sama kimia dari guru laknat, kayaknya sense humor saya udah mulai berkurang deh:""  
Maaf kalau chapter kali ini tidak cukup memuaskan X"D

Well, akhirnya Gray ketemu sama guild Fairy Tail! :D  
Walau ceritanya nggak mulus banget—duh, belum selesai perkenalan udah pada ngerusuh aja mereka berdua XD

Gray juga ketemu sama Juvia! X3  
Tapi kesannya kayak gimana gituuu—ketemu di maid cafe lho:"  
Btw, ada hubungan apa ya mereka berdua sebenarnya? :D

Chapter kedepan udah mulai dengan perkenalan guild, game The Mage of Fiore, sama sekolahnya Gray! Yeay! XD

Makasih buat Naomi-san yang udah nyumbangin suara buat milihin tipe gamenya:))  
Anda merupakan penyelamat di kala saya galau(?) /heh

Coba tebak! Siapakah yang bakal satu sekolahan dengan Gray nantinya? (Hint: anggota FT pastinya, dua orang, cewek:D)  
Yang menang dapat id line saya-/dibejek

Sekian dari saya.  
Saya harap kalian menikmati chapter yang kedua ini :3

Signed,  
blueesnow


End file.
